The invention relates to a latching assembly for locating and latching an adapter fitting of an associated structure regardless of its original location.
Prior clamping devices and work holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,844,177, 3,493,233, and 3,050,301 which generally disclose the use of movable clamping jaws operated by various screw drive arrangements. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,301 discloses a work holder clamp including a pair of jaws which are driven by means of differential gearing. A workpiece is positioned between the jaws and a control shaft is rotated. As soon as one of the jaws engages the workpiece the gear drive becomes stationary. The other jaw is then moved toward the workpiece and engaged.
While the above are suitable for many applications where rigid clamping without regards to force is required, the structures are not satisfactory where the clamping forces are desired to be minimized and other than rigid locking between parts is desired. In most prior clamping devices of the above type it is also required that the part to be clamped is positively positioned for clamping or latching.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a latch assembly which will automatically locate an adapter fitting of an associated structure such as the keel fitting of a space telescope, and latch the fitting where it is initially located with minimal forces acting on the fitting.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a latch assembly having a pair of movable jaws which will locate an adaptor fitting of a keel of a space telescope and latch the keel fitting where it is originally positioned.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a self-latching assembly in which a keel fitting of a space telescope may be latched with twenty-five pounds or less force exerted on the keel fitting.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a self-latching assembly which will automatically locate a keel fitting of a space telescope and latch the keel fitting between two movable jaws wherein the keel fitting is restrained against movement in vertical and lateral directions while it is permitted to move in a transverse lateral direction.